


Claws

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aina is an useless wlw, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: The claws dig into her skin, their sharpness just shy of breaking the surface of Aina’s neck. Aina’s gun is pointed against the armored Burnish’s head, so she guesses they are even. The impasse is going to kill her, though. If the flaming building won’t give out on her first, that is.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Thyma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Claws

**Author's Note:**

> written in like 15min, don't kill me

The claws dig into her skin, their sharpness just shy of breaking the surface of Aina’s neck. Aina’s gun is pointed against the armored Burnish’s head, so she guesses they are even. The impasse is going to kill her, though. If the flaming building won’t give out on her first, that is. 

She tries to squirm, maybe throw the Burnish pining her off balance, and a low growl starts in the depths of the Burnish’s throat. It almost makes Aina shudder - almost. She knows all too well that hesitating is out of the question. And besides, it isn’t like it’s her first mission; she won’t be intimidated easily, even when the claws dig in just a bit more.

“Step away,” Aina says, tightening her grip on the gun. “You are interfering with a rescue operation.”

“The lives of our oppressors mean nothing to me.” The voice is muffled by the armor, somehow sharper and lower.

Aina doesn’t waver. “Maybe, but I swore to protect all lives, so step away or get shot.”

The growl deepens and Aina prepares herself for the incoming pain, to pull the trigger and run - and then the grip disappears.

“Foolish,” the Burnish says, and the yellow parts of their armor lits up just a bit more, as if to accent their words. “You will regret this.”

They stand up, colossal posture easily towering over Aina. Suddenly, the gun doesn’t feel like enough protection, especially from those claws. But the Burnish is presenting her a peace offering and she can’t just ignore it.

Aina lowers her gun.

The Burnish lunges forward, all teeth and claws and Aina doesn’t have enough time to aim and pull the trigger-

Something swishes above them and there’s a stifled gasp of pain; Aina feels blood dripping on her face, but it doesn’t  _ hurt _ , which would mean-

The Burnish above her scrambles up, frostbite covering half of their face - and then there are yellow flames and heat and holy fuck.

“Are you alright?” the girl asks, blood dripping down her temples and matting her dark cascade of hair and oh shit oh fuck.

“Amgh,” Aina says. 

There is another sound. The Burnish turns around and slashes the air - no, not the air, Aina realises. Someone is shooting at them, firing freezing rounds, but they… Aren’t they aiming at the Burnish? 

So why does a round after round comes so close to Aina, when the Burnish is over there?

The Burnish growls once again, low, animalistic snarl quirking her lips, baring her teeth. She moves almost too quickly for Aina to notice, a flash of black and yellow, and there is a yell as the Freeze Force member gets their gun smashed out of their hands and kicked a level below in the building.

Aina blinks. “Uh. Thanks.”

The Burnish doesn’t look amused. “I told you you are going to regret this.”

“Eh?”

“I’m pretty sure trying to negotiate with a Burnish counts as treachery and abuse of your position,” the Burnish says. “Could explain why they were so bent on shooting you all of a sudden.”

Oh. Well. “I… suppose?”

The girl quirks her brow. “Are you in shock or something?”

“Uh,” Aina replies. “I might be.”

The Burnish’s eyes widen. “I… did not expect that answer.”

Aina smiles apologetically, which only seems to add to the concern on the Burnish’s face. 

“I’m Aina,” Aina offers.

A suspicion flashes over Burnish’s face, but in the end she approaches Aina once again.

“Thyma,” she says, and extends her hand.

Aina takes it and somehow, this time she doesn’t mind the claws that much.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Aina goes with Thyma and becomes friends with Mad Burnish and they are the ones to drive Deus ex Machina and get married thank you for your attention


End file.
